geek_girlfandomcom-20200213-history
Harriet Manners
Harriet Manners is, first and foremost, a geek, before being spotted fashion company Baylee, although branches out to other companies in later books. She is the daughter of Richard Manners and the stepdaughter of Annabel. She also has a baby sister called Tabitha. 'Physical appearance' Harriet Manners is described as having medium-length strawberry blonde (ginger) hair, before getting it cut when she joins the modelling agency. She has green eyes and lots of freckles. 'Personality' Harriet is extremely intelligent and organised, but lacks social skills and can be stubborn at times. She sometimes gets caught up in her own problems and doesn't notice hardships others may be going through. She gets stressed and panicked easily and often resolves this by hiding under tables, which is something she has done since she was young. She has a habit of blurting out random facts, at times such as when she's nervous or wants to impress people by trying to make a good first impression (which tends not to go as planned). After Harriet joins with Yuka Ito's company she feels this can change her, by gaining a great sense of style. However, she learns to love her own style, geekiness and all. 'History' Harriet's mother died three days after giving birth to her. However, she doesn't feel grief that much seen as she never met her mother. She sees Annabel Manners (her stepmother) as more of a mother figure. Her best friend and her met under a piano when Nat's father ran off with the Waitrose waitress. 'Relationships' Natalie (Nat) Grey Nat is Harriet's best friend. They have been best friends since they were five when Harriet went to hide under a piano and Nat was there. Although they get into a few arguments and get separated a few times, they always end up back together because of a simple explanation- They are best friends forever, and Harriet refers to Nat as her "non-kissing soulmate". Throughout the series, they constantly show that no matter what, they will always be there for each other. Nicholas (Nick) Hidaka Nick is Harriet's main love interest in the series, as he is the love of her life. They meet under a table at The Clothes Show (at the NEC, Birmingham). Then Harriet gets the modelling job, as the face of Baylee (which unknown to Harriet until the end of the book, was Nick's doing). They continuously keep ending up together at different gigs and shows, while gradually getting closer; until they kiss at the end of the first book and start dating shortly after that. The pair's romance continues until Harriet decides to end the relationship in order to encourage Nick to go back to his home in Australia, without feeling guilty that he left her behind. Nick admits in an interview that Harriet "broke his heart". Nick goes back to Australia and they don't talk, but they finally reconcile in Forever Geek. They meet again after a long time apart when Nick saves Harriet from drowning at her underwater photo shoot.He hurriedly leaves, causing Harriet to search for him, before they eventually get back together. In the end, he decided to go Plymouth to study marine biology and as Harriet is going to Cambridge, they will no longer have to be far apart. The book ends with them admitting they love each other and getting back together. Toby Pilgrim Toby Pilgrim is Harriet's stalker. He is just like her, knows many, many facts and enjoys telling them to people who don't care about them. Toby usually knows where Harriet is. In the second book he gets her out of trouble in Tokyo. He and Harriet both share the feeling of being "polar bears in the middle of the rain forest.” Later on in the series Toby and Harriet grow closer and start to share a mutual respect for each other. Jasper King When Harriet starts Sixth Form ("All That Glitters"), she and Jasper don't like each other, but later in the year ("Head Over Heels") they unofficially start dating and later break up, realising they’re better off as just friends. Soon after she reunites with Nick. India Perez Harriet becomes friends with India in All that Glitters. Harriet believes that India was her nemesis Alexa's friend, before finding out otherwise at the end of the book All That Glitters (no. 4). During her time at sixth form, Harriet makes many friends because of her modelling fame. However,after realising she doesn't know any major celebrities, they all abandon her, while India, Nat and Toby stay by her side. In Head Over Heels, Harriet is in a friendship group, "Team JINTH", although India eventually phases out, finding Harriet too controlling. 'Trivia' *Harriet grew up thinking that she was named after Harriet Quimby, the first female American pilot and the first woman ever to cross the Channel in an aeroplane, as it represents freedom, bravery and independence. However, she was actually named after Harriet the tortoise, the second longest living tortoise in the world. *Harriet was 15 when the series began and 18 when it ended. Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Geek Girl characters Category:Characters that hate Harriet Manners Category:Love Interest